¡No soy un maldito clon!
by BlackChatXG
Summary: En la mansión critican a todos los clones y más a los nuevos que tienen esas características.. ¿Podrán esos 2 aguantar el tiempo suficiente?


**_¡Hola! aquí esta el fic que les había prometido quizás no sea muy bueno porque no se literalmente escribir fics con asuntos deprimidos y todo eso pero intente lo mejor de hecho hay algunas partes de risa y todo eso..bueno dejando eso a un lado ¡Espero que les guste! _**

* * *

**'**Clon'.. esa palabra que todos los Smashers veteranos conocían, los villanos criticaban sin importar los sentimientos de los demás.. algunos héroes hacían lo mismo que ellos, pero aunque ellos 2 no mostraran ningún sentimiento de enojo o algo por el estilo escondían la tristeza y la soledad mientras se preguntaban "¿Por qué demonios estoy aquí? Si solamente soy un inútil clon.."

La princesa de Ylisse se encontraba caminando solitariamente por los pasillos de la mansión pensando muchas cosas importantes ¿fue bueno que ella hubiera venido al torneo o..

-¡BUU!-Grito una voz detrás de la princesa lo cual hizo que gritara y cayera al piso. –Oh mierda.. ¿Lucina estás bien?-Pregunto de nuevo la voz, Lucina se levanto del piso mientras se sobaba su cabeza.

-Ugh..si..-Respondió lentamente la princesa y volteo para ver al estratega peli-blanco arrodillado con una cara de preocupación absoluta.

-¿Enserio? Si no ahorita podríamos ir a la enfermería para..para que te revisen y todo eso-dijo Robin con un tono de preocupación. –No, yo estoy bien.. pero de todas maneras gracias por preocuparte por mí-Respondió Lucina y empezó a caminar de nuevo por los pasillos.

-¡L-Luci e-espera!-Exclamo Robin, la princesa se detuvo y volteo para ver al peli-blanco. –S-si n-necesitas a a-alguien que t-te e-escuche con t-tus problemas..y-yo estaré siempre disponible-tartamudeo el estratega mientras una sonrisa estúpida se plasmaba en su cara. –No sé qué decir..pero.. lo pensaré..-Respondió Lucina y siguió su camino.

Robin se quedo ahí parado por unos minutos hasta que recordó que tenía que ayudar a Reflet en sus cosas locas.

* * *

Dark Pit se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente un libro intentando despejar su mente de los pensamientos del 'clon'.

"Entonces el dragón oscuro quemo todo a su paso y-" –¡PITTOO!-Grito una voz detrás de él y se subió en su espalda.

-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA PIT?!-Grito Dark mientras se movía por todos lados intentando quitarse a Pit de su espalda. –¡Oh vamos no seas tan amargado! ¡Vayamos con Palutena para hacer bromas a todos!-Respondió el ángel blanco mientras intentaba no caerse.

-Ugh.. ¡ya te dije que no participaré en tus tonterías de niño!-Exclamo el ángel oscuro que por fin había logrado tirar a su contraparte.

-¡Vamos Pittoo hazlo por tu hermanito!-Chillo Pit mientras hacía un puchero. -..No-Respondió Dark mientras recogía el libro que se había caído al suelo por la tontería de su contraparte y de inmediato salió corriendo de ahí.

* * *

Robin se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos en busca de la habitación de su contra-parte mientras pensaba en una excusa por haber llegado tarde, cuando por fin había llegado esperaba un golpe en la cara pero solamente vio una Reflet concentrada.

-Uhh..¿Reflet?-Pregunto confundido el estratega mientras cerraba la puerta. –Hola Rob-Respondió tranquilamente Reflet y volteo para verlo.

-…¿Quién eres y qué diablos hiciste con Reflet?-Pregunto Robin mientras sacaba su espada Levin y la acercaba lentamente al cuello de su contra-parte. –¡Soy yo tonto!-Respondió Reflet y lo golpeo con el puño en la cara.

-Ok..eres tú auuuch…-Se quejo el estratega desde el suelo.

* * *

Pit se encontraba jugando con sus dedos mientras Palutena se encontraba pensando tanto que no "había" oído lo que había dicho el ángel.

-Lady Palutena me-El ángel se auto-interrumpió cuando oyó un suspiro de la diosa. -..Dime Pit, ¿Que tan importante es Dark Pit para ti?-Pregunto Palutena, Pit se sorprendió por esto y pensó por unos segundos antes de responder.

-Pues…mm.. el es como un hermano para mí.. aunque Pittoo nunca quiera admitirlo creo que también piensa eso y si alguien le hiciera algo malo le haría pagar por el resto de sus días-Respondió el ángel. –Ya veo..entonces..nada te cambiara de opinión, ¿cierto?-Dijo la diosa.

–¡Exacto Lady Palutena!-Respondió con alegría Pit. –Bien, entonces si queremos cambiarle ese pensamiento negativo a Pittoo tendremos que conversar-dijo Palutena y agarro su bastón. -¿¡Cómo lo adivino!? ..Oh..-dijo Pit y se hizo un facepalm.

* * *

Lucina se encontraba todavía perdida en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba sin rumbo alguno hasta que escucho una risa malvada detrás de ella.

-Ohhh parece que Marth dos ha salido de su cueva-se burlo el Rey Gerudo, la princesa de Ylisse intentaba ignorarlo para no golpearlo. –¿No vas a responder nada? ¡Ja! Ni si quiera puedo comprender como pudiste proteger a tu "padre" de la muerte si eres una inútil oh espera el también lo es-dijo Ganondorf, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Lucina de inmediato saco su Falchion e intento atacar directamente a Ganondorf el cual lo bloqueo con su mano. –Que ingenua eres princesita..-dijo el Rey Gerudo y de la mano con la que estaba bloqueando la espada empezó a rodearla un aura oscura que hizo que la fuerza del agarre disminuyera. –Gññ..-Gruño la princesa de Ylisse.

-No puedes hacer nada solamente eres un inútil clon que no debería de estar aquí presente y por eso me haré cargo de que desaparezcas.. además esos amigos estrategitas solamente están a tu lado porque tu padre inútil les pidió que te protegieran-dijo con un tono sombrío Ganondorf. –No es c-cierto..e-ellos son mis amigos yo lo sé..-dijo Lucina e intento atacar de nuevo, en cambio hizo que aumentara la aura oscura llegando hasta el brazo.

-¿¡Q-Qué diablos pasa..?!-Grito la princesa con un tono de miedo. -Tu muerte-Respondió el rey Gerudo y apretó con más fuerza la espada, la princesa cerró los ojos en el absoluto miedo. –¡THORON!-Gritaron 2 voces y un rayo fue directamente al pecho del villano.

Ganondorf de inmediato cayó al suelo, la aura oscura que había rodeado la espada y el brazo de Lucina desapareció.

-Ugh…ustedes dos malditos..-gruño Ganondorf mientras se levantaba y puso su mano en la cicatriz que tenía en el pecho. –Si te quieres meter con Lucina primero deberás derrotarnos-dijeron los 2 estrategas mientras salían de las sombras.

-¡R-Robin..! ¡R-Reflet..!-dijo Lucina. –Grr..me las pagaran-dijo Ganondorf y chasqueo los dedos para desaparecer, los 2 estrategas ignoraron eso y de inmediato fueron a ver a la princesa.

-¿Lucina estás-Robin nunca termino esa frase porque de inmediato Lucina se lanzo a él para abrazarlo y llorar desenfrenadamente, Reflet se quedo un poco impactada por la escena pero después de unos segundos se recupero.

El estratega se quedo sorprendido, pero después de unos segundos la empezó a consolar de alguna manera. Los instintos de madre furiosa de la estratega se estaban activando contra el Rey Gerudo que había desaparecido, pero de inmediato saco su espada Levin junto con su tomo de Trueno y se fue.. dejando a los 2 solos.

* * *

Pit y Palutena estaban enfrente del cuarto de Dark Pit, los 2 se miraron por unos segundos y el ángel asintió con la cabeza y rompió la puerta con su brazal.

Dark Pit que se encontraba mirando la ventana de su cuarto sin sentido alguno solamente volteo para ver a los 2 que entraron a su habitación.

-¿Dark Pit podemos hablar contigo?-Pregunto Palutena que alzo su bastón para hacer que la puerta que habían roto volviera a su estado original. -…No..-Respondió Dark y volteo a ver de nuevo la ventana.

-¡Pittoo por favor deja que te ayudemos!-Suplico Pit. –¿¡Y cómo me van ayudar!? ¡Ustedes no saben lo que yo siento! ¡Y menos tu Pit!-Grito Dark y saco su bastón oscuro. –Dark Pit no hay necesidad de pelear aquí solamente queremos ayudarte..-Respondió Palutena todavía manteniendo su bastón preparado por si atacaba el ángel oscuro.

-¡No me interesa nada de lo que ustedes dicen!-Grito Dark y oprimió el gatillo para lanzar un rayo de color morado que fue directamente hacía Palutena que solamente hizo aparecer una barrera que le regreso el ataque. El ángel oscuro lo esquivo con facilidad dejando la ventana rota.

-Por favor Kuro se que es doloroso que te digan clon de mí, pero yo no te considero así.. –dijo con un tono de tristeza el ángel dando un paso adelante para quedar de frente con el ángel oscuro.

-..¿Y por qué debería creerte..?-Pregunto "Kuro". –Porque somos casi hermanos y lo que hacen los hermanos es confiar ¿no?-Respondió Pit, "Kuro" parpadeo y por unos segundos parecía reírse como loco, pero después de unos segundos empezó a llorar. –¿Por qué..por qué estoy llorando?..-dijo Dark y se limpió unas lagrimas. –Porque quizás una parte de ti acaba de ser sensible Pittoo-dijo con un tono burlón Palutena. –¡N-no es cierto! ..no me gustará admitirlo… pero..-tartamudeo Dark. –¿Perooo?-Dijeron al mismo tiempo el ángel y la diosa.

-..gracias por haberme ayudado tontos.. pero si dicen algo de esto juro que los mataré, los quemaré y los lanzaré a un risco-Amenazo Dark.

-Entendidooo~-dijeron de nuevo al mismo tiempo Pit y Palutena y salieron corriendo de ahí gritando lo que había pasado. –¡NO! MALDITOS HIJOS DE.. ¡GRR!-Gruño Dark y salió corriendo de ahí gritando que iba a matarlos si no se detenían.

* * *

Después de que se tranquilizo Lucina, Robin y ella habían quedado en un silencio incomodo ni si quiera hacían contacto visual.

El estratega carraspeo la garganta y llamo la atención de la princesa. –Umm..ehh..pues.. ¿te sientes mejor?-Pregunto un poco nervioso. –S-si g-gracias Robin.. y uh.. lo siento por haber dejado húmeda tu chaqueta o lo que sea..-Tartamudeo Lucina. –Ah no te preocupes por eso Luci, solamente me preocupas tu, si no tu padre me mataría..-Respondió Robin y se rasco la nuca nervioso.

–¿Enserio?-dijo Lucina un poco sorprendida. –Si jajaja..-dijo Robin y se rió un poco recordando algo incomodo.

Después de eso se quedaron mirando sin decir nada, sus caras estaban demasiado cerca.. era el perfecto momento para alguien que hacía bromas pesadas.

La contra-parte del estratega estaba escondida en las sombras junto a un Ganondorf amarrado de los brazos y una cinta en su boca. –¡Mrphmrh!-Gruñía el Rey Gerudo. –Shh cállate que estos tortolitos no van a besarse debido a que mi otro yo es un maldito tímido.. además.. ¿no te dije que serás la carnada cuando me quieran matar?~-dijo con un tono malicioso Reflet, Ganondorf ahora estaba sudando de miedo realmente no le tenía miedo a las chicas pero.. jugar con la estratega era como jugar con fuego.

-Hora de actuar-dijo Reflet y se puso una máscara de un ¿pájaro? luego agarro la cuerda que tenía amarrado los brazos de Ganondorf. –Ohh lo disfrutaré-pensaba la estratega y salió corriendo donde estaba su contraparte y le dio un rodillazo que hizo que besara a la princesa.

Ganondorf ahora realmente estaba frito. –¡Ukelelelele!-Gritaba Reflet mientras seguía corriendo y soltó la cuerda que mantenía a Ganondorf.

Los "tortolitos"(cortesía de Reflet) se quedaron así por unos segundos con toda la cara roja y cuando se separaron literalmente salieron corriendo en la dirección donde había ido la estratega, pero antes le habían dado una paliza al Rey Gerudo.

* * *

El ángel y la diosa se habían topado con la estratega y se "escondieron" en el sótano se arrepintieron muchos minutos después de que la princesa de Hyrule y la princesa del Reino Champiñón los atraparan y los obligaran a ver cosas horribles y traumatizantes.

-¡AHHH! ¡MIS OJOS!-Grito Reflet mientras intentaba quitarse las cuerdas que la mantenían atada a una silla, Pit solamente tenía una expresión de "WTF" y Palutena parecía disfrutarlo. La estratega gritaba cosas sin sentido con la intención de salir de allí, detrás de la puerta se encontraban Lucina, Robin y Dark Pit escuchando sus gritos.

-Ohh poderoso karma-dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo y empezaron a reírse.

* * *

_**Extra: ¡Carta trampa! **_

Dark Pit y Pit se encontraban jugando en la sala con unas cartas extrañas que habían encontrado en el jardín de la mansión, Palutena se encontraba leyendo una "revista".

-Pit me va a ganar, pero.. esta carta lo puede evitar buajajaaja-pensó Dark y saco una carta. –¡CARTA TRAMPA PEQUEÑO YUGI!-Grito el ángel oscuro y alzo la carta que empezó a brillar Pit quedo impresionado, pero se arrepintió debido a que todos en la mansión se convirtieron en pixeles incluso Master Hand.

Los 2 ángeles ahora se encontraban rodeados por todos con miradas asesinas. –¡L-L-L-Lady Palutena! ¡A-A-Ayuda!-Exclamo nervioso Pit, Dark Pit estaba intentando romper el techo para huir, después de unos segundos lo logro y huyó dejando al otro ángel solo.

-Es tu problema Pit, ahora déjame leer esto.. se está poniendo interesante…-Respondió Palutena, todos se lanzaron al ángel que dio un grito demasiado afeminado.

* * *

_**Lo admito no aguantaba más escribir un poco..¿deprimente? así que el extra como las últimas partes fueron graciosas uwu, además de seguro notaron el mini-shipping que hice xD si lo notaron se ganan.. no se ¿lo que quieran en versión digital xD? okno. Quizás tarde un mes en subir algo debido a que descansaré cofcofflojeraintensacofcof o quizás no lo haga ;D **_

**_Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente fic ¡Chao!_**


End file.
